


I'm With You

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, pancake day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Team TARDIS celebrate pancake day





	I'm With You

“I don’t know why we can’t make pancakes inside the TARDIS. The poor girl is missing out.” The Doctor sighed. 

Yaz looked over to her girlfriend, feeling a bit sorry for her but stood by her decision. “You know why, love. I’m not saying I don’t trust you with cooking but... “ She thought about how to say it. “I’d rather make them somewhere which has a fire alarm.”

The Doctor pouted. “The TARDIS has fire alarms. Kinda. I mean, she doesn’t need fire alarms. She just senses when there’s an emergency. She’s good like that.” 

“Well for my own peace of mind, we’re making pancakes here.”

After the gang refused to make pancakes within the TARDIS, the Doctor had begrudgingly landed within Graham’s living room. Graham had made sure this time that no chairs were left lying around where the Doctor could break them. He couldn’t keep replacing them all the time. 

It was pancake day and the Doctor had stated she hadn’t celebrated it that many times before. She certainly couldn’t remember the last time she did so Yaz and Ryan wanted to make sure they all celebrated it together. 

They all crowded in Graham’s small kitchen, Ryan mixing the batter together in a bowl. The Doctor peered over at what he was doing. “I think I’m good at making pancakes.”

Ryan stopped mixing and looked up. “You think?”

“It was a while ago since I last made pancakes but unless my memory serves me wrong and to be fair, there’s a good chance of that, I’m pretty sure I could make pancakes well.” 

Everyone looked to each other, in hesitation of letting the Doctor make them. 

Yaz stood beside her girlfriend. “Okay, you can make pancakes but I’ll be at your side the entire time incase anything goes wrong.”

“You really don’t trust me, do you?” The Doctor laughed, picking the bowl up and pouring some of the mix into the heated pan. 

It broke Yaz’s heart that what she said was true when it came to cooking but they’d had instances before where Yaz had to take over before something caught on fire. “I just worry” She smiled, keeping an eye on what her girlfriend was doing with the pan. This was the first pancake of the batch and she could see it wasn’t quite going well. 

“Yaz, why does this pancake look awful? I swear I used to be very good at this!” The Doctor was aimlessly moving the pancake around the pan as if it would somehow rectify the shape of it. 

“The first pancake never works out. Most people chuck the first one straight in the bin.” Yaz replied. 

The Doctor gasped. “But that’s such a waste of a pancake!” 

“You can always do what I do and just eat it anyway” Ryan suggested. “It basically still tastes alright, just doesn’t look the best” Giving up defeat, the Doctor poured the pancake onto Ryan’s plate. It was slightly undercooked but Ryan didn’t seem to care too much. “Yes! Thank you!” 

“Second one?” Yaz looked at her girlfriend softly. The Doctor nodded before trying again. Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s waist, watching the raw batter roll around the pan, creating that iconic pancake shape. The Doctor smiled at feeling Yaz’s arms tighten around her, she always felt at home around her girlfriend. 

Yaz was surprised to see that the pancake was actually going well. Maybe the Doctor was right when she said she could make them. “Can I flip it now?” 

Graham’s ears perked up at that, setting his tea down on the worktop. “Um, I don’t want pancakes stuck on my ceiling just so you’re aware.”  Yaz and Ryan giggled at how funny that would be. “Maybe Yaz should flip it, Doc.” 

“But I want to flip it!” The Doctor argued. It was her pancake after all. 

“It’s okay, we can flip it together. We leave it any longer and that side is going to burn anyway.” Yaz moved the Doctors hands and placed them around the pan handle before wrapping her own hands around her girlfriend’s. Yaz couldn’t help but melt a little inside at how cute this moment was. She wanted to remember it forever. “Ready?”

“Yes” The Doctor was a little annoyed she wasn’t being allowed to do this by herself but she could hardly complain with Yaz by her side. Yaz guided the pan as they both gently flipped the pancake before it landed with a thud on the opposite side. “We did it, Yaz! Teamwork!”

Yaz grinned at how happy she was and wrapped her arms around her again. Ryan and Graham loved watching the two interact, it was incredibly sweet. 

After a while, Yaz grew comfortable knowing the Doctor could in fact make pancakes without setting anything on fire so she started to draw back with her supervision. A stack of pancakes was starting to build up next to the Doctor. 

Whilst the Doctor was making the pancakes, Graham had taken Ryan and Yaz into the garden quickly to show them something, promising they wouldn’t be long. When they returned, Yaz once again wrapped her arms around her girlfriend smiling but her smile quickly dropped when she saw the state of the current pancake. “Um, Doctor?”

“Yes, lovely Yaz?” She said happily, tending to the pancake.

“What have you done to it?” She asked, seeming kind of grossed out. 

The Doctor sounded offended that Yaz turned her nose up at her creation. “What do you mean?!” 

“Why is it red and green?!”

“I looked in the fridge to see if I could add anything to spice it up a little so I added red wine and spinach.” 

Yaz sighed as she leaned her head against the Doctor’s shoulder in slight frustration. “Okay, new rule. You’re not allowed to make anymore pancakes.” She stated before taking the pan from her and chucking the weird red and green concoction into the bin. “Nobody’s going to eat that. I don’t drink and even if I did, I wouldn’t want to have a pancake with both red wine and spinach in it and I’m sure the boys don’t want to either.” 

The Doctor looked deflated. “I thought it was a good idea.”

“It’s good of you to be creative, I’ll give you that. You did make a lot of pancakes well before that though. I’m impressed.” Yaz took her into a hug, letting her know she wasn’t mad and gave her a quick kiss. “Graham, fancy finishing this batch off and then we can finally sit and eat them?”

“Sure” Graham said, taking over as the girls stepped back. 

When all the batter had been used up and a large stack of pancakes stood on a plate, they all made their way to the dining room table and dished them out evenly. A variety of toppings were spread out on the table for them to choose from, courtesy of Ryan rushing to the shop whilst the pancakes were being made. Lemon juice, sugar, Nutella, strawberries, whipped cream, bananas and blueberries. The Doctor had chosen to decorate hers like a face using the whipped cream and fruits that were available which Yaz found utterly adorable and couldn’t stop giggling at her girlfriend’s cute childlike manner. 

When everyone was stuffed, they all settled down on the sofa in front of the TV. Graham insisted the Doctor moved the TARDIS so they could actually see the screen, encouraging her to park it in the garden as he put it. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much on TV considering it was shrove Tuesday so they decided to put a film on instead. Ryan had said he loved watching Zootopia a while ago and figured the Doctor would probably enjoy it too. 

As the Doctor cuddled into Yaz, she kept pointing out that Officer Judy Hopps reminded her a lot of her girlfriend. She was cute, a police officer and wanted to do much more than people expected of her. Yaz blushed at all the compliments the Doctor was giving her and hugged her tighter. "I love you, Doctor"  



End file.
